$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-2} \\ {2} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {3} \\ {0} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}+{-2} & {-2}+{3} \\ {2}+{0} & {1}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {1} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$